The next generation of ninja
by Ozer
Summary: The next generation after Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Hiruto

Long after the battle of the broken seal, Konoha is at peace. The battle of the broken seal named after the incident that started it. By the time of the battle Sasuke had returned back to Konoha. The whole incident started when Naruto and his wife Hinata were eating ramen in Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Hinata had given birth to a baby just 3 days ago, so the baby was still in the hospital. Naruto had not been feeling well that day so they went over to the green fields to get some rest and watch the skies.  
Hinata: Naruto, it's so nice just to lie here all day with your beloved and watch the skies together.

Naruto(with a tired voice and closed eyes) : Yeah sure is, but this whole day I have had a strange feeling as if something bad is about to happen.

Hinata (surprised): Something bad?

Naruto: Yeah, I had a dream of my dad, and he told me to be prepared for a "break of alliance".

Hinata: What's a "break of alliance"?

Naruto: Don't know. I was worried about it so much I placed transformed Kagebushins all over town, so if anything happens I'll know.

Hinata: Well, honey, let's not worry about it now.

Naruto: OK.

For half an hour, they were quietly relaxing and suddenly Naruto felt immense pain coming from his seal and ordered Hinata to get away.

Hinata: I won't leave you.

Naruto: Go! Get out of here! I can't control myself!

Hinata: I'll get help!

The seal on Naruto's stomach started glowing white and when he was expecting to grow tails, the Kyubi appeared in front of him.

Kyubi: It's been long since I've seen this place.

Naruto: You! How did you get out?!

Kyubi: The seal your father used to seal me into you, the seal you toyed with when you needed help, is finally broken.

Naruto: So this is that "break of alliance".

Naruto unsummoned all of his Kagebushins so that he is ready for this fight. Naruto fought the Kyubi better than anyone. Naruto used all of his techniques: Kagebushins, Rasengan, Double rasengan, Ultimate Rasengan, Oodama rasengan and Rasenshuriken, but to his surprise all of them were useless, so he unsummoned his Kagebushins in Myoboku Zan and went into sage mode. His sage mode was running out when all of a sudden he summoned 2 giant toads, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Naruto put one hand on each and did a combined jutsu, Oil and Fire, but this time the jutsu was at it's greatest level. The giant frogs quickly shrunk and merged with Naruto since he didn't have the Kyubi inside him anymore. Naruto started building up chakra as well as the toads. The Technique that he was about to do needed a lot of sage chakra. When he finished building up the chakra he unsummoned the toads and started doing hand seals. He stopped and said Fuuton Katon : Uzumaki Fire Hurricane. The whole sky was filled with fire and the wind that pushed it down also made it bigger and the whole valley was turned into a desert in no time, but the only thing this jutsu did to the Kyubi was make it fall. The Kyubi rose again and Naruto seemed hopeless. The last thing Naruto saw was his friends arrive to help him.  
Everyone came and with everyone's combined jutsus the Kyubi was defeated.

Naruto woke up and saw everyone standing around him. The battle resulted in tons of Chakra being released and the Chakra formed an even stronger Bijuu, the Ten-Tailed dragon. The dragon emerged so instantly that the group was ambushed and the only conscious survivors were Naruto and Rock Lee(everyone passed out). The only thing left for them to do was use the 8 gates and seal it with the new version of the Fourth Hokage's Seal. Naruto ran to Konoha as fast as he could and got to the hospital to get his son. He picked his son up and ran towards the field where Rock Lee had opened the 8 Lotus gates to withstand the Ten-Tails long enough. The last thing Lee did was: He took off all of his bandages and wrapped the Ten-Tails in them, while spinning in the air, Naruto conducted the Demonic Soul Seal and sealed the Ten-Tails in his son. After which both Naruto and Lee passed away.

The funeral was visited by hundreds of people, not only from the leaf village, but from the other villages and countries as well.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Hiruto's day

Hiruto wakes up and has the same pajama hat that Naruto used to. Wakes up and has ramen for breakfast. His mother comes out and complains about, him eating ramen as breakfast, he just ignores her and continues to eat the ramen.

He gets ready for the academy and leaves. At the academy where the teacher is old man Iruka, Hiruto sits between Sokoto Uchiha(Sasuke's and Sakura's son) and Souto Hyuuga (Neji's and Tenten's son). Today they were doing outdoor kunai exercises so, Souto 'sHizashi's blood was racing, since he was an ace at this thanks to his mom. Sokoto was good at anything thanks to his heritage. Hiruto was not the best one in class, but better than his dad in the academy. Hiruto wore orange and black and had light blonde hair with white eyes.

Iruka: Souto Hyuuga!

Souto comes out and gets 3 bull's eyes.

Iruka: Good Souto, A+. Next, Sokoto Uchiha!

Sokoto comes out and lands 2 bull's eyes, since he used the last one to reattach the first one by the hole.

Iruka: Good work Sokoto,A-. Next, (Sigh) Hiruto Uzumaki!

Hiruto comes out and lands a bull's eye thanks to the Byakugan and 2 misses.

Iruka: Same as always, but why were you aiming for the cat?!

Hiruto: Sensei, I could have sworn I saw Chakra coming from it. I thought it was a spy ninja.

Iruka: Okay, sit down, B-. Next Situku Inuzuka (Daughter of Kiba and a girl from the rain country)

Situku comes out with a dog in her hood, much like her father and transforms the dog into a copy of herself to shoot the kunais together.

Iruka: Very good, but showing off techniques isn't going to cut it, sit down, B. Next is . . .

And just before calling out the next student the old man hears a sound from the bushes, Hiruto was right, there was a spy ninja hiding with a transformation jutsu. A Chunnin level ninja. The kids went into panic and ran away, Iruka had to take care of this guy, but was too old for the job. As the ninja was about to strike, Hiruto punched him in the face.

Hiruto: Still same as always? Iruka-sensei?

Iruka: What are you doing, you fool, now we'll both get killed.

The Chunnin emerges and heads for Hiruto and is stopped with a foot in the face by a hot-blooded taijutsu artist, Gaka Lee(daughter of Rock Lee).

Gaka Lee: I never got called out, Sensei.

Iruka: Oh my god, these are the stupidest guys of the generation, like their parents in their childhoods.

Hiruto and Gaka get ready, as Hiruto turns on his byakugan and creates an army of shadow clones, a signature technique of his family. While he did that, Gaka took off some of her bandage that covered her hands. She appeared before the Chinnin and kicked him in the chin, which threw him in the sky and she appeared under him and covered him in bandages, performing the lotus while Hiruto directed all of his Clones towards the Chunnin Ninja.


End file.
